Mine
by Sokanou
Summary: NegiEva - Evangeline decides it's time that she tells Negi to whom he belongs to.


**Mine**

Disclaimer: Negima…not mine. Simple.

Well, here goes another shot at a NegiEva.

* * *

Another day, another dollar one might say as they finished up their day. Ha! For people such as Negi Springfield, the young child prodigy currently employed at Mahora Academy as a teacher, work continued on after lessons. His day, though fun overall, still held quite a many activity.

The final bell of the day rang, causing a melody of cheers to erupt from the classroom, along with the beat of the feet as they all charged full speed out the door to various places such as their respective dorms, hangouts, and etcetera. Remaining in the classroom were the faces of six lingering kids, one of which was the teacher.

Looking, or simply glancing, one could catch a calm and gentle smile gracing Negi's face. Moving on, they would see a large smile and big confused eyes (Ku Fei), a bored frown, with an underlying excitement for spending extra time with the child teacher (Yue), a second large smile, though containing more embarrassment (Makie), a relaxed grin and laid-back stare (Kaede), and a look of annoyance with no need for detail (Asuna).

"Baka Rangers, assemble!" At the command of their leader, the renowned Baka Black, the five assumed their usual positions and prepared for the tedious task of after school lessons.

* * *

The edges of the scowl lurking on the face of a certain vampire twitched back and forth, revealing her obvious annoyance of the situation. "Would you look at that, Chachamaru? This is the third time this week that the brat has gathered with that…that…Imbecile Squad!"

"Actually, Master, I believe they go by the title Baka Rangers," corrected Evangeline's loyal servant, and pactio partner, with the usual monotonous voice that was expressed when not in the presence of the young Springfield.

"I don't give a bloody DAMN what the hell those girls go by! I just can't seem to understand why the boy would want to spend so much of his time attempting to teach those blithering fools when he could be training or treating me to a drink!"

"I believe it is on account of Negi-sensei's concern with the still low scores of the five in question, and he is attempting to raise them as a self-imposed challenge due to his _other_ training."

It was always talk of Negi's _other_ training that gave Evangeline a downer. No, Ku Fei's training didn't bother her anymore, much, it was the training that the mage was currently undergoing to achieve the status of Magister Magi. Why would this depress the vampire feared across the West? It always meant there was one day closer to the time in which the boy would leave her to once again lead a lonely life while he scoured the world seeking problems to solve.

'_It's likely that the boy will simply forget me, like his father did…No, I won't let that happen.'_ The scowl covering her face slowly morphed into a mischievous grin. "Let us return to our home, Chachamaru. I need to get dressed for when the boy comes."

The gynoid servant raised a brow in suspicion, but wouldn't dare defy the vampire. "Yes Master."

* * *

"Well, girls, that'll be all for today. I'll see you all in class tomorrow," Negi chirped with glee. With the end of the after school lessons, it also meant the end of his workday. While, he did enjoy the company of the girls, it was always nice when the day was over and he would get to relax.

"Relax…OH DEAR! Today is one of those I have to go to Master's residence!" The sigh of relief that nearly left him ended up as a normal one. He didn't dislike Evangeline in the least. She was closest to his age in terms of her body. Speaking of which, her body was one of loveliness, or, in the case of her adult body, sexiness. Evangeline was charming in her own way, and of course, she was devilishly strong. It was the hellish training, the massive amount of daily blood loss, and the drilling pain in his joints the next day that Negi didn't look forward to.

'_At least we get to bathe afterwards,"_ thought Negi with a blush on his face. Shaking off the thoughts, he could only come to realize, _"Oh dear, it seems she's rubbing off on me."_ Hey, he didn't have right to complain.

Coming upon her doorstep, the child mage snapped out of his daze. He gulped as he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. "Something doesn't feel right…m-maybe I should just go home. No, I can't do that…Master will kill me! But, I can't stay…oh darn it, I haven't the foggiest of what to do!"

"How about come inside, boya?"

Looking up from his feet, he could see the door, now wide open, with a grinning vampire standing in wait.

'_What is it that Anaya always told me about vampires that smile?'_ Negi could only release a nervous laugh as his mind raced, searching for the right excuse to use to skip out on the training.

"I'll rephrase my earlier statement…GET INSIDE NOW!" Her voice boomed with an anger that was obviously stirred about from his hesitation to enter her abode.

"YES MASTER," yelled the Springfield child as he rushed through the doorway, tripping over his own feet and falling face first into the ground.

"Now, Negi…there is something very important I need to discuss with you." Noticing his glancing around for Chachamaru, who was usually here by now asking if he would like some tea, which he would by the way, Evangeline smirked. "Sorry, boya, but I asked Chachamaru to be scarce around here while we had our conversation."

"A-ah, I-I see."

"Now, I've been noticing, Negi, that you've been spending a great deal of time with those five morons after class. Though, it's not just them that you've been spending it with. I've watched you pal around with Miyazaki, Asakura, the rodent, and, well, a multitude of others. I just want to make one thing clear…" The dangerousness in her voice rose as she spoke. "There are better ways to spend your time! You could be furthering yourself in the magic arts, gaining battle experience through training, having a worthwhile conversation, etcetera!"

A thought clicked in Negi's head as the tension rose. "Ah, I see! You're so cute when you're jealo-"

Negi was cut short as her two pink lips captured his in a long and deep kiss. Her fingers dug into the back of his head as it deepened, her tongue slipping into his mouth, dancing with his own. The taste of Evangeline's mouth surged through his, igniting a spark never felt before by the lad. The warm bliss he suddenly felt as she licked the top of his mouth tingled his senses, making him putty in her hands. They were both locked in the moment and, as he thought this would never end, she pulled off.

Holding him by his collar, the distance between their lips only inches, she glared into his eyes, making him feel weaker and weaker. "Just remember boya," she whispered ever so lightly, "you…are…MINE."

As his jaw went slack, she pulled him back in.

* * *

Well, another work done. I, personally, felt that I could've done a lot more with this chapter, but I'm tired and inspiration is so hard to come by these days. Reviews, comments, and etcetera would be appreciated. Later.


End file.
